Tűzijáték
by Hedigirl
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Véletlen csók, de Naruto mégis érezte azt amit mindíg is keresett, a tűzijátékot. SasuNaruSasu


Általános tény, hogy ha valaki megcsókol úgy kéne érezned magad mintha angyalok kórusa énekelne a fejedben, és minden fény rád ragyogna. Néha még tűzijáték is robban. Ez egy széles körben elterjedt szabály, amire az emberek vágynak.

Naruto is egy ilyen ember volt. Ő is kereste azt az embert aki elhozhatja neki a tűzijátékot és az angyalokat. Csak… nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy ez a személy Sasuke lesz.

Amúgy is véletlenül csókolóztak. Bár Sasuke volt az akinek a baleset köszönhető. A fiú Naruto felé fordult amikor is megbotlott, egyensúlyát vesztve Naruton landolt, és ajkaik egy pillanatra találkoztak.

Naruto elpirult mire Sasuke gyorsan visszahúzódott nem tudván, hogy miért gyorsult fel a szívverése és gyomrában miért szállingózik megannyi pillangó. Sasuke nem éppen Uchihához méltóan elmormolt egy bocsánatot és kezeit zsebre vágva elsietett. Naruto nézte amint elhaladt és ujjai öntudatlanul is megérintették az ajkait.

Az Uchiha reakciójának ellenére, Naruto akart még egy csókot, de nem romantikus okból. "Tudományosan" rá kellett jönnie, hogy Sasuke tényleg képes-e előidézni a tűzijátékot. Ezt eldöntve visszaszaladt a házába és azon agyalt miként veheti rá az Uchihát, hogy ismét megcsókolja.

Sasuke gyorsan becsukta az ajtaját, majd hátát neki vetve próbált megnyugodni.. Kezét szája elé rakta, hogy visszatartson olyasmit ami nem is akart kijönni. Lecsúszott a földre és fejét a térdeire döntötte. Sasuke így maradt egy időre remélve, hogy a ringlispíl érzete hamarosan elmúlik. Fejét lassan felemelte majd egyik kezével hajába túrt. Vett egy mély levegőt majd óvatosan felállva a fürdőszoba felé indult, hogy hideg vízzel megmossa az arcát.

Amikor az ajka találkozott Narutoéval a világa megbolondult. Közelebb akarta húzni a szőkét, testét kétségbeesetten az övéhez préselni és elfelejteni, hogy ki is ő valójában. Sasuke azt akarta, hogy Naruto felejtesse el vele Itachit.

Ez a gondoltat elborzasztotta és érezte, hogy az ebédje visszafog köszönni. Lerogyott a földre a fejét a mosdókagylónak támasztotta. Megpróbált nyugodtan lélegezni, ahogy a víz végigfutott az arcán. Sasuke nem volt benne biztos, hogy azok nem könnycseppek.

Megfeledkezni Itachiról, ez elfogadhatatlan volt. Azok után amit az a rohadék tett… mindent elvett tőle. A saját testvére legyilkolta a családját, és neki megmutatva újra és újra átkellett élnie a borzalmat- Sasuke nem is tudott erre gondolni.

Amikor már eléggé lenyugodott felállt és a falnak támaszkodott. A tükörképére nézve nem bírta megállni a kuncogást. Az arcához tapadt haja nem nyújtott túl Uchihához méltó megjelenést.

Kilépett a fürdőszobából, pizsamába öltözött és bemászott az ágyba. Korán volt még, túl korán az alváshoz, de Sasukét ez cseppet sem izgatta, szemét lehunyva azonnal álomba merült és álmában Naruto és Itachi képe jelent meg.

Másnap reggel Naruto rossz érzéssel a gyomrában kelt. Úgy gondolta valami nagyon rossz fog történni aznap. Gyorsan elhessegette ezt a gondolatot és kimászott az ágyból. Nem volt küldetés ami egyaránt örömmel és bánattal töltötte el. Így szabadon tudott beszélni Sasukéval, de így kell keresnie egy indokot, hogy miért.

Későbbre halasztva ezt a feladatot Sasuke keresésére indult, körbekérdezgetve mindenkit, hogy nem találkoztak-e a fekete hajúval. Az emberek többsége furcsán nézett rá mintha tudni akarnák miért is keresi őt ennyire. Naruto nem válaszolt csak továbbment.

Mindenhol kereste Sasukét, már csak a háza maradt. Először finoman kopogtatott az ajtón. Amikor nem kapott választ erősebben kezdte püfölni, amíg gyakorlatilag majdnem betörte. Éppen amikor a kezét visszahúzta, hogy egy hatalmasat rávágjon az ajtóra, az kinyílt és Sasuke állt előtte félmeztelenül kigombolt sortban, összekócolt hajjal.

Naruto érezte, hogy mindjárt elered az orra vére.

- Mit akarsz, dobe?- kérdezte Sasuke idegesen. Megdörzsölte a szemeit majd eszébe jutott, hogy mit is visel (vagy inkább mit nem visel). De úgy döntött nem foglalkozik vele, inkább figyeli a szőke reakcióját. Elmosolyodott ahogy látta, hogy egy hosszú pillantás pásztázza végig a testét. Sasuke egy türelmetlen sóhajt tettetett és ujjait összecsettintette Naruto arca előtt. - Dobe!-

Naruto visszatért a valóságba. - Oh, um…- már átkozta magát, hogy nem talált ki valami jó okot korábban, pedig valahol a tudata mélyén egy hang kiabált neki, de nem foglalkozott vele. - Arra gondoltam, hogy nincs e kedved velem tölteni a napot. -

Sasuke felhúzott szemöldökkel keresztbe fonta a karjait - Ez egy randi? -

- Gondolom… egy randin ölelkeznek, csókolóznak és kéz a kézben járkálnak. Ezt szeretnéd Sasuke? - kérdezte Naruto, az alsóajkát kissé kibiggyesztve. Sasuke egy pillanatig csak meredt rá majd lemondóan sóhajtott. Arrébb állt az ajtóból, hogy beengedje a szőkét.

- Had öltözzek át - mondta Sasuke ahogy besétált a szobájába. Naruto beballagott a nappaliba és leült a kanapéra. Halotta ahogy Sasuke tevékenykedik a másik szobába és hirtelen izegni-mozogni kezdett, minél előbb beszélni akart vele.

A legjobb módja az lenne ha elmagyarázná a helyzetet figyelve Sasuke reakcióját. Naruto büszke volt magára amiért előrukkolt ezzel a tervvel. Sasuke megjelent előtte, az egyik keze zsebre dugva, a másik pedig céltalanul lengett mellette.

- Megyünk? - kérdezte. Naruto fantasztikus ötlete kirepült az ablakon, amint meglátta Sasukét abban a szerelésben. Nem volt nagyon más mint a szokásos öltözete, de Naruto mégis szinte érezte, hogy egy vékony kis nyálcsík jelenik meg a szája szélén.

Gyorsan összekapta magát és próbált kiszabadulni Sasuke bűvköréből. Átkozott csók. Ha az nem lett volna akkor Naruto sem került volna ebbe a helyzetbe, azt várva, hogy Sasuke vajon tud-e tűzijátékot gyújtani. De abban a pillanatban Naruto semmi mást nem akart csak ráugrani barátjára és esztelenül csókolni. Vagy talán csak a hormonok okozzák.

Sasuke visszafogta a kitörni készülő nevetését amint meglátta a szőke pillantását. Elhatározta, hogy engedi Narutónak, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, legalábbis arra az egy napra, és az öltözködésben is kitett magáért. A pólója bővebb volt mint általában és egy rövidebb sortot vett fel. Sasuke már-már kellemetlenül érezte magát de látván Naruto arckifejezését, teljesen megérte.

- Van valami terved, vagy csak járkálunk egész nap? - kérdezte Sasuke, kezét összefonva mellkasa előtt.

- Van valami amit szeretnél csinálni? - kérdezett vissza a szőke fejét a háttámlának döntve. Sasuke váll rántva rázta a fejét. Gondolta szórakozik kicsit a szőkével és így szólt: - Amíg te is ott vagy, bármi jó lesz.

Naruto pirulva fordította el a fejét. Sasuke magára öltött egy hamis mosolyt és megragadta a szőke karját. - Gyerünk, menjünk! - Naruto bólintott és hagyta, hogy Sasuke kihúzza őt az ajtón. A szabad levegőn úgy tűnt Naruto agya újra működésbe lép. Megragadta Sasuke karját, elérve, hogy a fiú megbotoljon (ismét) és a másik karjaiba zuhanjon. Most Sasuke arca egy vonalba került Naruto mellkasával és a szőke megmert volna esküdni rá, hogy valami piros kúszott fel Sasuke arcára amint elesett.

De ez a szégyenkezés miatt is lehetett.

Sasuke kiegyenesedett és úgy-ahogy megigazította a pólóját, tudván, hogy kettőt lép és úgyis felcsúszik. - Dobe - vetette oda, és megindult.

Naruto meglepődött, hogy milyen jól szórakozott aznap. Mindent spontán csináltak, hiszen egyikkőjüknek sem volt terve, és ezek a pillanatnyi döntések Naruto szemében teljesen új fényt vetettek Sasukéra. Még majdnem, hogy nevetni is látta a fekete hajút.

Amint sétáltak az utcákon éles kacagás ütötte meg a fülüket. A két fiú megfordulva látta amint Ino és Sakura vihognak és integetnek Sasukénak. Naruto elpirult amint Sakura rákacsintott, erre Sasuke morogni kezdett magában.

- Sasuke-kun! Hogy vagy?- kérdezte Ino, haját hátradobva. Mindkét lány hozzájuk sétált és minden figyelmüket Sasukénak szentelték. A fekete hajú udvariasan és teljesen közömbösen válaszolt a kérdéseikre. Végül Sakura megkérdezte: - Mit csinálsz ma?

Sasuke Narutora pillantott aki türelmesen várakozott a lányok mögött és mosolyogva válaszolt - Narutoval vagyok.

Naruto szemei tágra nyíltak amint meghallotta a nevét. Sasuke átverekedte magát Sakurán és Inon majd egyik karját a szőke köré fonta. A fiú elvörösödött.

- Oh, mintha randiznátok? - kérdezte Sakura őszinte kíváncsisággal a hangjában. Ino figyelmeztetésképpen megütötte a rózsaszín hajú karját.

- Nem te buta, nem randizhatnak mert nem melegek. Csak barátok, ugye Sasuke-kun? - mondta a szőke lány kétségbeesetten mosolyogva.

- Igazából, - kezdte Sasuke erősebben szorítva Naruto vállát, - Tényleg randizunk. - és a hatás kedvéért csak egy pillanatra összeérintette az ajkát Narutoéval. Mind a két lány csak tátogni tudott pár percig mielőtt idegesen nevetgélni kezdtek.

- Ó tényleg? Akkor Narutoval jársz, Sasuke-kun? - kérdezte Ino összeszorított fogakkal, mosoly mögé rejtve a mérgét.

- Nos, még nem. Még nem kérdeztem meg. - magyarázta Sasuke, összehúzott szemekkel mosolyogva. Sakura megesküdött volna rá, hogy ez nem jó indulatú mosoly.

- Megfogod kérdezni, Sasuke-kun?- kíváncsiskodott a rózsaszín hajú. Sasuke vállat vont.

- Talán.

Sakura pillantása Sasukéról Narutora vándorolt reménykedve, hogy egyikük elkiáltja magát, hogy "ÁPRILIS BOLONDJA!" (aminek ugyan értelme sem lett volna, tekintve, hogy nem április volt) és vidáman élnének tovább.

Kétségbeesetten nézett rájuk, de Sasuke karja Naruto köré volt csavarva, a szőke fiú pedig erősen pirulva a földet pásztázta, de ujjai összefonódtak Sasukéival.

Elsőnek Ino tért magához majd megragadva barátnője vállát gyengéden megrázta. - Akkor élvezzétek a randit. - mondta mosolyogva majd Narutora meredt egy "megtudnálak ölni" pillantással. Elmentek és Sasuke szorítása enyhült Naruto vállán. Kíváncsian a szőkére pillantott, azon gondolkozva, hogy ő vajon miért nem szólalt meg.

Naruto még mindig a földet nézte, a gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak a fejében. Amikor Sasuke egy pillanatra hozzáérintette a száját az övéhez, szinte hallhatóan egy kis robbanás ment végbe az elméjében.

A tűzijáték.

_Nem randizhatnak mert nem melegek._

Ino szavai vízhangoztak a fejében. Meleg? Naruto? Az egyetlen módja annak hogy ez a két szó egy mondatban szerepeljen, ha beszúrjuk közé a "nem" szócskát is.

Sasuke gyengéden megrázta Narutot, aminek hatására a szőke visszatért a Földre. - Jól vagy? - kérdezte, enyhe aggodalommal a hangjában. Naruto bólintott és felé fordult.

- Csókolj meg újra! - mondta a szőke, szemöldökét összevonva zavarában, mert a kérés sokkal inkább könyörgésnek hangzott. Sasuke szemei kitágultak.

- Mi? - kérdezte, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta.

- Csókolj meg! - és ezúttal Naruto hangja sokkal magabiztosabbnak hatott. A szőke azt várta, hogy Sasuke legalább megkérdezi, hogy miért, így meglepetten felugrott amikor a puha ajkak gyengéden megérintették az övét. Naruto szemeit lehunyva kezeit a fekete tincsek közé fúrta, mire erős karok fonták körül a csípőjét, közelebb húzva őt a másikhoz.

Sasuke megnyalta Naruto alsó ajkát, mire a szőke azonnal szabad utat adott neki. A szőke belenyögött a csókba és nem akart mást csak minél közelebb húzni magához a másikat.

Amint Sasuke még hevesebben visszacsókolt valami felrobbant Naruto elméjében.

Tűzijáték.


End file.
